It's Not Bad to Get Bitten
by Azura Eve
Summary: (Bagjwi Sayug/Raising A Bat) Min Gyeom tidak bermimpi. Dia baru bertemu vampir pengisap darah. Vampir itu mungkin yang tengah santer ditayangkan di teve; seiring dengan pemberitaan bahwa sejumlah orang mati secara misterius. "Kurasa, memeliharamu tidak buruk juga." – Min Gyeom. (SAMGYEOM/CHUN SAM x MIN GYEOM/AR/Drabble/Completed)


disclaimer: raising a bat © jade  
pairing: samgyeom (chunsam/mingyeom)  
length/rating: drabble/pg-12  
genre(s): drama, implied friendship  
tag(s): AR; modified-canon; pre-slash

* * *

 **It's Not Bad to Get Bitten**

* * *

Malang bukan lagi kata yang patut diasosikan dengan Park Min Gyeom.

Hidupnya adalah tragedi. Buruk dan menjijikkan. Semua orang mengirim tatapan merendahkan dan dia berusaha menepis dengan menjadi apatis.

Min Gyeom kerap bertanya-tanya tentang dosa macam apa di kehidupan terdahulunya, yang membawa dia mengalami sial berturut-turut. Dia lahir dari keisengan pria yang punya masa depan cerah dan wanita yang tinggal di rumah mewah, tapi si wanita mati untuk melahirkannya dan pria itu mulai menganggapnya bencana. Usianya 19 ketika dia didepak keluar dan hanya dibekali losmen sempit untuk hidup independen.

* * *

Hemokromatis yang dia idap punya tendensi penyakit yang lebih kompleks; jadi Min Gyeom mengatasinya dengan menjadi pendonor rutin di rumah sakit.

Seharusnya dia bisa pulang dengan hati senang karena dia punya uang untuk beberapa waktu ke depan sebelum tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke lift dan darahnya diisap.

Min Gyeom tertegun, berpikir keras sampai dia sadar yang sedang terjadi.

"A-apa?"

Terdengar suara tegukan di belakangnya, lalu dia diberi spasi. "Maaf. Aku sedang sangat haus."

Tanpa penjelasan lebih panjang, Min Gyeom ditinggal dengan keheranan.

Setibanya di losmen, Min Gyeom meraba leher dan bekas taring tertinggal di sana. Dia tidak mimpi. Dia baru bertemu vampir pengisap darah. Vampir itu mungkin yang tengah santer ditayangkan di teve; seiring dengan pemberitaan bahwa sejumlah orang mati secara misterius dengan bekas taring di leher.

Dia dapat merasakan hidupnya akan tambah runyam setelah ini.

* * *

Esoknya dia datang ke sekolah baru dan firasatnya bukan sebatas mimpi.

Wali kelasnya menunjuk bangku kosong dan dia harus duduk di samping murid suram bernama Kim Chun Sam.

Min Gyeom bukan tipe yang terlalu memerhatikan, tapi dia masih ingat betul rupa vampir yang semalam menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Maka, ketika bel istirahat tiba, dia menarik tangan Chun Sam untuk beberapa penjelasan.

* * *

Mereka memutuskan bicara di dalam ruang kesehatan semenjak ruangan itu jarang dimasuki orang.

Min Gyeom bertanya terang-terangan: "Apa kau yang tadi malam?"

Chun Sam tampak payah, lemah, matanya sayu seolah-seolah kapanpun dia bisa lumpuh.

"Oi. Jawab aku." Min Gyeom menarik kerah si lawan bicara karena dia benci diabaikan.

"Aku lapar. Kumohon beri aku darahmu dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Hah? Omong kosong apa—" Min Gyeom tak sempat mengelak karena lehernya digigit, kali ini di sisi yang lain dari semalam.

Chun Sam memejamkan mata sementara Min Gyeom menjambak rambutnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau mengisap darahnya seperti minum dari sedotan! Apa kau benar-benar mau membunuhku?" kalap Min Gyeom.

Berkedip, Chun Sam membalas polos, "Tapi kau tidak. Harusnya manusia normal sudah mati sejak pertama kali kuisap darahnya."

Sedikit tersulut, Min Gyeom mengepalkan tangan. "Jadi menurutmu, aku tidak normal?"

"Bukan—bukan begitu!" Chun Sam menggeleng cepat. "Yah, tapi aku benar-benar heran."

Ekspresi lawan bicaranya mendadak keruh. "... Mungkin, ini kutukan." katanya, tapi tersenyum, "aku punya kelainan bernama hemokromatosis; di mana tubuhku memproduksi darah berlipat kali lebih banyak dari orang kebanyakan."

Chun Sam tertegun untuk beberapa detik, sebelum membalas, "... Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang buruk," Dia menatap Min Gyeom, "malah, itu kabar baik daripada kau menjadi sepertiku, yang butuh darah hanya untuk tetap hidup."

Ada kilat familier yang mengisi bolamata Chun Sam. Melihatnya, Min Gyeom seperti berkaca. Itu adalah kesedihan, sesuatu yang sangat dia pahami; Chun Sam melewati masa-masa berat juga, kenyataannya.

"... Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat pandangan yang berbeda. Biarpun kautahu aku monster, kau tidak lari. Kau baik sekali. Terima kasih." Chun Sam berkata lagi.

Min Gyeom mengerutkan bibir, seakan membuat keputusan besar. Dia kemudian memanggil, "Kim Chun Sam."

"Y-ya."

"Aku bisa memberikan darah secara rutin untukmu."

"E-ehh?" Chun Sam kebingungan.

"Lihat ini sebagai simbiosis mutualisme bagi kita; kau memerlukan darah untuk makan selagi aku harus mengurangi pasokan darah secara berkala." Min Gyeom menjelaskan.

"Tapi ... kenapa? Kit—kau baru saja mengenalku."

"Entahlah." Min Gyeom mengangkat bahu, "tapi mungkin karena aku merasa memeliharamu tidak buruk juga."

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

pertamatama, puja kerang ajaib karna aku nemuin piece ini setelah ubek judul di aplikasi baca manga. belum baca habis sampe unggahan terakhir sih, tapi udah bikin aku mikir _yosh ini ship kudu harus wajib ditumpangin sampe maso_ urghh. chunsam yang mengo gitu juga imut xhxhxh. nah sekarang waktunya review! :v

ps: entry kedua di kolom misc. yeay.  
ps2: ini webtoon loh, jadi kalo kalian penasaran mau baca cari aja tapi keyword-nya kusaranin _bagjwi sayug_. tapi aku kurang tahu apa ada udah muncul di webtoon english ato webtoon indonesia soalnya yang kutahu sampe sekarang baru di webtoon korea doang.  
ps3: manhwa entah keberapa yang kuikutin bareng-bareng sama **lookism, prince of prince,** dan **yeonliji,** dan **let dai,** dan **totally captivated  
** ps4: **relife** juga webtoon yang bikin penasaran! aku rencana dalemin karakter dulu, baru nanti sumbang fik!


End file.
